Take It Off Your Shoulder
Take It Off Your Shoulder is the 7th song off Get It How U Live! by Hot Boys. Lyrics Juvenile I bust you in your motherfuckin mouth for talkin The beast of the beasts here 1 of us not walkin Hope you got your Gibauds and yo Reeboks straped on tight Cuz this gne be some shit im bowt 2 do dat you won't like Picture this, a chrome hot, to your dome hot I was a bitch before I drew down, now I got a new sound You found a nigga that you though was a hoe Took sumthn from ya family dat u valued the most Froze tha beef Chose to creep, by mah lady she pregnant 4rm me She 5 months, so we lookin at oh 3 B4 mah babi touch down Look man I gotta live, cant get mah head bust now Im bustin at niggaz beefin ova mah patnaz iz gne All my people in tha projectz wit a lot of dat chrome Playin a chess game, gotta keep my eye on this man I dnt kno abowt Adam & Eve, but i can vouge 4 me Chorus: I take It off your shoulder Look I be thuggin in the nolia You better do what I told ya Unless you want to get fuckd over Juvenile Watch yourself, it's getting bad and dangerous We bowt dat foolishness, so niggaz scared 2 hang wit us Me, Charlie Brown, and B.R. dressd up in black Ridin around every ward ready 2 jack Ddnt used to be like that, till the drought rolled round Niggaz like to play wit me, i'm kickn in doors down Curlyhead on mah back 24/7 I gotta deal with these niggas and bitches be 2-11 Wht do u call a nigga dat be duckin the law Wht do u call a nigga who just shot up your car What do u call them niggas that be ready for war What you call them niggas that be goin too far Hot Boys ridin round with dat kerosene Running through everything Doin shyt dat u neva seen Frm da Mag to da Nolia to da Melphamine Niggaz tawkn about it, but very seldom ive seen Juve, duckn dem feds, runnin around wit Big Red Poppin dem K's And ill lay 1 to ya head Find More lyrics at www.sweetslyrics.com Datz how dem niggaz play it I kno u heard uz Cumn, a buncha murdaz It startz wen i get ??? Word up, some muthafuckaz claimn dey be represetin But he aint 4rm dat Nolia, so dis shyt aint worth me listenin It go through mah system like an addiction Interrogatin mindz of mah victims They cant see bkuz they vision, is taken Im makin ??? owt believers When mah blood pressure getz high, hold up yo ??? beater Cuz thiz nigga, will not be hushed Livin in dat UPT and in GOD we trust Chorus Juvenile If I wasnt a thinker, I probably be dead by now One of these niggas be quick to bust my head by now Alive or not, im still survivn Im through wit kniven Now I got my enemy drivin, and i kno dat nigga robbin Ima tell dat nigga, let me owt in tha light And when he put dat bitch in park, dats da end of his life Play wit mah ppl, look nigga I gotta plan U kan tell when im runnin 200 keys of that sand I'm a marked man, so id rather put that shit in yall hand And ima be shot callin, all my niggas ballin Juve you bout it Wayne you bout it Turk you bout it Derrick you bout it Slim you bout it Baby you bout it Fresh iz you bout it? Tank you bout it Rusty you bout it And B.G., you bout it, you bout it This investigation on me Diz bitch i waz fuckn gave information on me And itz gonna be a bitch 2 meet these alligations They tried to torture wit questionz me at the police station And if there's no cooperation They'll inject tha streetz wit playa hatin, Tell 'em im turnin state and Niggas gonna be waiting FUCK THAT I'd rather take my chances Put tha bitch in a minute I rearrange and ban shit Chorus